Hello Mystery Man
by followmedown97
Summary: Sakura has a pen pal that has moved to her town, and school. How long will it take for them to recognize each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Please bare with me, this is my first Card Captor Sakura story, so... Yea... It's also my first straight pairing... Please, read, enjoy, REVIEW! Please don't forget to review! I'll love you forever if you do! cx**

**Oh heres a key**

*** = IM's**

**' = Thoughts  
>and of cource<strong>

**" = Talking **

Chapter one  
>Meeting Him<p>

I looked at my alarm clock. Five thirty, I have about five minutes until I have to leave for school.

I looked over to my laptop sitting nicely on my desk.

'I wonder if anyone is online.'

I pulled up my messanger and logged on.

One of my penpals was online. They were from Japan.

*Hey Flower.*

*Hello Wolfy. How have you been?*

*I've been okay, I'm moving soon though.*

*Oh really? Where to?*

*I don't really know yet.*

*Oh that's a bummer.*

*Yea, hey what are you doing online? Don't you have school?*

I looked at my clock again, it was now five fourty five.

*Oh gosh, I'm going to be late, sorry Talk to you later?*

*Of course.*

I logged out and ran for the front door, I pulled on my skates and roller-bladed to my High school.

When I got there I hurredly put my shoes on and ran to my class.

I had gotten there before the teacher had so I was fine.

My best friend Tomoyo smiled at me.

"Why are you alway so late Sakura, I know you get up at four, what do you do that makes you so late?"

"I talk with my pen pals sometimes, others I take forever getting ready."

"Oh. Which as it this morning?"

"Hmm?"

"Pen Pals or taking forever getting ready?"

"Oh, I was talking to one of my Pen Pals this morning."

"Oh? Wolfy?"

"Yea, they're moving soon."

"Really? Where to?"

"Dunno, they doesn't know either."

"That sucks."

We talked for a little while longer, you know, until the teacher walked in.

School had gone by rather fast, so did skating home.

When I got home I took off my skates and ran to my room. My dad and brother weren't home anyway, Tori was at College and Dad was on a buisness trip to Tokyo.

As soon as I got to my room I threw my school stuff on the floor and got on my laptop.

Right when I logged on I got an IM.

*Hey, you took forever getting home.*

*Only to some one who was waiting for me ;)*

*Cute, real cute. Anyway, how was school?*

*Eh, slow, why?*

*I just found out where I moving to.*

*Really? Where?*

*Hey, you live in Jacksonville Florida right?*

*Yea?*

*That's where I'm moving to :]*

*What! NO WAY! That's so cool! cx*

*Yea, I know, now we can finally meet. What school do you go to?*

*Florida National.*

*Awesome, that's the one I'm transfering to.*

*Oh that's so cool!*

*Yea, it's going to take a while for me to get there, but expect me to get there soon. I have to go, sorry bye.*

*Bye, see ya ;]*

They got off.

"See you when you get here."

I waited for five days, they didn't show, tomorrow was Saturday. I was starting to feel ill.

When Monday came around, I called the school and informed them that I would not be there because I had the Flu.

The same thing happend the next two days.

Finally I went back on Thursday.

We had gotten a new student on Monday, I had felt bad. They had come the day I had first called in.

After school I still hadn't seen him, maybe he has different class's?

"Hello." I heard from behind me, so I turned.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I am Syoaran Lee, and you are in my way." I moved and e walked right past me in a snotty way.

"Jerk." I mummbled under my breath. "Glade that my Pen Pal isn't him then."

Or so I thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**MAYBE! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT, OTHERWISE IT'S UN FOR ADOPTION, OR WHATEVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just haven't met yet**

**Chapter two**

Well, I still hadn't meet my pen pal, we've both been really busy with school.

It was weird, I wasn't aware of any other transfer students in school, oh well, it was a pretty big school.

_***Hey there.* **_Oh yea, I forgot I was logged on.

**_*Hai there, what's up?*_**

**_*Nothing much, just finishing some Math homework, you?*_**

**_*Just thinking about how weird it is that we haven't met yet, I mean, it is a pretty big school and all, but I would think we would have at least seen each other at one point.*_**

It took a second for him to respond.

_***Maybe we have met, we just don't know it yet?***_

_***Yea, maybe. So, how's that math homework coming?***_

_***Fine, I am almost done with half of it, gosh, my teacher gives me a crap load of homework.***_

_***Yea, mine too, who do you have?***_

_***Uh, I have Mr. Berchman.***_

_***Me too, his class is so boring! I'm amazed I can stay awake the whole class period.***_

_***Yea, me too. Well, as amazing as it is talking to you, I have to focus on getting this done and it is, let's see, twelve o'clock.***_

_***Really? Dang, alright, good night then ;)***_

_***Good night.***_

* * *

><p><strong>Uhg, sorry it's so short, I will make a longer chapter next time, I just kinda wanted to get something out there, make sure people know I am continuing this story and all. Anyway, Nighty Night!<strong>


End file.
